M90 Close Assault Weapon System
The M90 Close Assault Weapon System'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3shotgun[[The Art of Halo]] (abbreviated '''M90 CAWS), more commonly known as the M90 Shotgun, is the United Nations Space Command's (or UNSC's) resident shotgun series. Introduction The M90 Shotgun (AKA shotty in gamer parlance) is the main UNSC close combat weapon, and packs extreme stopping power at close range, and will kill almost any enemy in 1 hit at close range, it can also injure/kill up to 3 Covenant Grunts with only 1 blast at close range. It is often wielded in urban conditions, where the close ranges are conducive to the shotgun's mode of operation. The shotgun also makes a perfect defensive weapon to fend off Covenant boarding parties inside starships. Not much has changed in the shotgun's design since its conception. The weapon's power lies in the great stopping power of a cloud of buckshot, which, while extremely powerful in close-quarter combat, is almost useless at long range. If the M90 is the only weapon you possess, then you may need to run at enemies to take them down. This poses the threat of taking hits as you run, thus depleting your shields. However, it should be noted that the shotgun user can engage enemies at medium ranges also. In the time space between Halo 1 & 3, three models were introduced: *'M90 Mk I' *'M90 Mk II' *'M90A' Models M90 Mk I The first model presented in the Halo series. It had a 12 shell magazine (the biggest shotgun magazine in the Halo trilogy), and the player carried up to 60 more shells (a total of 72 shells). It had the best effective range of all the models overall. It could kill weak or injured targets at medium ranges, and could kill nearly any infantry target in one close or point blank shot. It is capable of long range fire, but will lose accuracy by the time the pellets hit at such a distance. It even had the offensive capabilities to take on lightly armored vehicles such as the Ghost effectively. In the original Halo, players could hold the trigger button down for continuous fire (not rapid-fire). However, this mode of fire seemed slightly more inaccurate than the other models and was more rare. If you fire all of the shots, the reload ends with a side cock, revealing the barrel. M90 Mk II The second model, the M90 Mk II, was used in Halo 2. It changed significantly from the Mk I. Its appearance slightly changed, most notably with the green iron sights instead of blue. And its performance changed as well. It could not kill targets at more than an a few feet, though a quick shot-melee combo would usually kill. The shotgun was only very effective at extremely close range, and the player only carried 36 spare shells (a total of 48 shells). Unlike the previous version, it had almost no stopping power when used against vehicles, and like before, with the range decrease, it's effectiveness against the Flood was lowered slightly. It probably took this change as Bungie introduced the Energy Sword as a usable weapon, and wanted to "even the odds". It was never cocked after reloading. M90A The newest model, the M90A, is used in Halo 3. There are a variety of graphical and gameplay changes from the previous models, and it is arguably the most powerful variant of the trio. The blue iron-sights have been reintroduced, it has a longer barrel and a flashlight is mounted on the side. Unlike the older models which had a 12 shell magazine, it only has a 6 shell magazine. The player can carry 30 spare shells (a total of 36 shells), as opposed to Halo: CE player's 72. To make up for this, its effective range is far greater than the M90 Mk II, as it can kill targets at two or even three times the range, depending on their health. It even has enough punch to send a Warthog out of control, if the vehicle is shot in the right place. This variant of the Shotgun also appears bulkier than its Halo: CE and Halo 2 relatives. Similarities/Differences between the M90 models *The Shotgun appeared in Halo 1. The weapon's model was the Mk I, and had very pronounced blue front and back sights. It may have fired a different kind of ammunition than its Halo 2 counterpart, as the range of this model was much longer, and the damage was slightly higher. The M90 Mk I was pump action (as every other shotgun model), but the player could hold the fire button for continuous fire and pump (This cannot be done in Halo 2 & 3). The player could carry a very large amount of shotgun shells at one time, a total of 72 shells (with a rare overload of slightly over 100). *It also appeared in Halo 2. This model was the Mk II, and although it did more or less the same amount of damage, its range was greatly reduced. It also featured a green iron sight and a decreased ammo capacity, with the player only able to carry a total of 48 shells at a time. It should also be noted that the reload time was significantly slower. *The newest model, the M90A appears in Halo 3, as it did in the Beta. The original blue iron sights has returned, and it now has a longer range, but half the capacity of the magazine capacity than the Halo and Halo 2 models. The player can carry up to a total of 36 Shells. *The DTM Series is available in 20 gauge, and 10 gauge for the civilian market. The 8 gauge is only sold to law enforcement (such as the WST DTM/LE model) and military agencies. Advantages Since the shotgun fires 15 spreading pellets per shot, the combined force of each relatively weak pellet does a significant amount of damage. Its high damage potential (as much as a rocket in Halo 1 at close range) makes it effective against almost any Covenant unit (even the Hunter, if shot in its exposed back), but only if the player can get close enough to render the gun effective. In addition, this weapon is extremely effective against all forms of Flood at short and medium ranges (depending on the model), and is capable of eliminating combat forms in 1 shot, and a group of infection forms with 1 shot also. The shotgun also reloads in a different manner than the rest of the weapons in Halo. Each round is put into the shotgun, one-by-one, so reloading all six/twelve shells at one time may take a while. However, the player may interrupt the reloading process at any time and fire with however as many rounds are currently loaded into the weapon. Another popular way of firing the shotgun involves inserting a shell, firing, and then inserting another shell, etc. While this takes slightly longer, it has the advantage of always having shells chambered. Apart from that it is devastating in close combat, stronger than an Energy Sword swipe, but slightly weaker than the Energy Sword lunge, although this is the weapon to use against the energy sword in close combat. The only counter weapons are Energy Sword, Sniper Rifle (AT CLOSE RANGE). Disadvantages While highly effective at close range, medium/long range weapon can render it useless if out in the open. The time needed to reload can make fighting with a great deal of enemies difficult, especially without cover to hide behind. As compensation for this fault, a medium range weapon like the Battle Rifle will make up for the Shotgun's medium to long range damage problem. Also the reloading process can be stopped anytime with a melee attack. Campaign Recommendations If you see one of these, you had better pick it up. It is extremely effective against the Flood, and works great on levels like The Library in Halo: Combat Evolved or Sacred Icon in Halo 2. Reload whenever you have a chance, and remember to hide behind something and avoid combat. You reload shell by shell, so it is best to use with a large amount of cover. This weapon is easily the best choice in the game for taking out powerful enemies such as groups of Flood Combat Forms, Elites, and Brutes. Even on Combat Evolved's Heroic difficulty, it is possible to take out Elites with as few as two shells, and only on Legendary do the Flood become capable of surviving a direct hit from the shotgun. In Halo 2, Brutes, Councilor and Ultra Elites are the only ones that can survive a point blank shotgun blast on Normal difficulty. (Hunters can be killed by shooting directly into their orange fleshy openings on their armor.) However, on Legendary difficulty anything higher than a Minor Elites shielding and health can withstand a point blank shotgun blast (this includes Hunters). Multiplayer Recommendations The shotgun's effectiveness in multiplayer games varies depending on the terrain; indoors and in tight spaces, the shotgun is unbeatable, and some consider it equal, or even superior, to the Energy Sword). Many players carry the shotgun and a weapon that is very effective at medium and above ranges such as the sniper rifle, Covenant Carbine, M6D, or BR55 Battle Rifle, thus making for a more flexible arsenal. Continuous firing by using the magazine and loading one shell then firing does not affect the rate of fire significantly, prompting a few players to employ a tactic dubbed "shotgun sniping" as suppressive fire across medium-sized maps. On the Internet, many games are shotguns only, with most of these battles being set in the map Battle Creek (Level). There is a move combo players commonly use with the shotgun: since the enemy players commonly are on the move when being advanced on by a foe with a "special" weapon like the sword, rocket launcher, shotgun or a vehicle, players with the shotgun can finish enemies off safely and quickly by shooting them at a decently close range, then striking them with a melee attack immediately afterwards, guaranteeing an instant kill. This is often known as the Benton One-Two. This is most effective in Halo 3 due to the more powerful nature of both the shotgun and melee attacks. Also, if a enemy pops right up in your face, the natural way is to get close (probably close enough to touch them) and fire a shell. Which, (usually) will end in a instant kill. Multiplayer Medals (Halo 3) * Shotgun Spree Medal - Gun down 5 opponents in a row with a shotgun without dying. * Open Season Medal - Gun down 10 opponents in a row with a shotgun without dying. Ammo The M90 Shotgun uses the Soellkraft 8 Gauge magnum shotgun Shell. This is an incredibly large round not used by most modern militaries, but recoil has been said to be relatively low,http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3shotgun so either technology must have improved in the future, or the one wielding it (Master Chief, the Arbiter, Brutes, etc.) is strong enough to handle it compared to most others. The shells have a hippo on the side in Halo: Combat Evolved. The shotgun in Halo 3 has only six shells per magazine, a downsize from Halo 2's 12. Yet it seems to be more accurate. Influence The mechanical design of the M90 shotgun is loosely based on the South African Neostead shotgun which features dual six-round top-loaded magazines. The weapon features two integral tube magazines with a total capacity of twelve rounds (6+6+1) and ambidextrous bottom ejecting shells. It is chambered for standard 12-Gauge 2.75-inch cartridges. The aesthetic design is a composite of multiple pump-action designs, most notably the Mossberg 500. UNSC Remarks “The kick is milder with the As—not that it was that bad to begin with—sometimes progress just seems like change, if you catch my meaning.” “The adjustable stock on the M90 works just fine, but I’ve got a soft spot in my heart for the DTM/LE model—old habits die hard I guess." “I believe that the sound of racking the pump of a shotgun is universally recognized as ‘kiss your ass goodbye man’." “The action I saw against the Flood on Delta Halo was pretty limited—thankfully—and you would think that the M90 would be the ultimate anti-Flood weapon, right? Except that a shotgun is effective because it delivers a massive shock to a delicately balance system of organs and the Flood don’t have that delicately balanced system of organs—it’s like shooting a Mike Foxtrot tree! All you can really hope to do is disassemble them as rapidly as possible in the correct order.” “The shotgun is a specialist weapon—it has its uses, but they are limited. Maybe it is more accurate to call it a tool, as opposed to a weapon?” Trivia *Brutes are capable of holding a shotgun with one hand, suggesting that they can dual wield shotguns, though this is not shown in any of the games. It is unclear why Brutes seem to enjoy using the shotgun when other human weapons are not used. This may have some relation as to why the Mauler was put into Halo 3. * Miranda Keyes used a shotgun to kill a Brute and distort another's power armor. She later dual wielded a shotgun with a pistol. *The Bungie hippo can be seen on any shotgun shell casing. *In Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, it is said to be a magazine fed weapon - which has caused much speculation as to whether there was a typo. This confusion is a common misconception, however, since shotguns have an internal, non-detachable magazine which is different than the common assault weapon or sidearms magazine. *In Halo: Combat Evolved you hold the trigger to create an "automatic" fire mode. *The Shotgun is also known as a Shotty. *In Halo 3 matchmaking there is a game called Shotty Snipers where you start with a Shotgun and a Sniper rifle. *For a reason, in the final shipping version of Halo 3, the Shotgun's damage power was about the same in Halo 2. But when the Shotgun is used online on Xbox Live, the damage seems to have slightly decrease. *This is the weapon of choice for the RvB character, Sarge. *Shotguns can be used to beat Energy Swords 99% of the time. Even when the Sword wielder is in the dash, the Shotty wielder can shoot and melee real quick as they charge the Sword wielder and will kill them instantly almost all the time. This is also known as a Bulltrue and will give you a medal in Halo 3. Character Compatibility *Spartans *Marines *Elites *Brutes *Flood Combat Form *Jackals (flawed animation) References Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons